Echoheart (Pandora910)
: Echoheart is a large, gray tabby she-cat with white chest and paws and murky green eyes. She has three large scars down her face. History In the Super Edition Arc Flowerstar's Judgement Echoheart is briefly seen talking to Cedarclaw of MoonClan during a gathering. Dawnstar's Trouble At Dawnpaw's first gathering, Lionpaw explains to her that Echoheart is the AshClan deputy. Later in the gathering, Echoheart comes up to Silverpaw and says that Lilyclaw is looking for her. Echoheart starts asking Dawnpaw a lot of questions only for Thornpelt to step in and tell her to back off. During the first battle against AshClan, Lionstar shows up to stop the battle and reveals that Echoheart led the battle without his knowledge. Dawnpaw sees Echoheart with blood covered paws. As her punishment for leading the battle and killing Sunstream, Lionstar demotes her from being AshClan's deputy. Echoheart tries to argue with him but is quickly silenced. While the SunClan apprentices are gathering herbs at Jagged Rocks, Echoheart and a group of AshClan warriors confront them when Yarrowpaw falls on the other side of the border, she accuses them of purposefully crossing the border. Lionpaw argues with Echoheart which ends up in her attacking the apprentice and a full battle erupts. Echoheart switches to fight Dawnpaw and wounds her already injured shoulder. Thornpelt and a SunClan patrol show up and pulls Echoheart off Dawnpaw. Thornpelt and Echoheart argue before Echoheart and her warriors and driven back to AshClan territory. While thinking about Echoheart, Dawnpaw notices that Thornpelt is always right there with her. While out hunting Dawnpaw comes across Echoheart and Thornpelt talking near the border. Echoheart complains that her Clanmates don't take her seriously. Echoheart tells him to remind Flowerstar of her promise to Thornpelt long ago. After Dawnpaw makes a noise, Echoheart quickly retreats to her own territory. When Riverstorm leads an attack on SunClan for herbs, Echoheart is there with here but Riverstorm speaks instead of her. Echoheart goes to attack Dawnfire once more, Echoheart gets her on the ground and throws Dawnfire, causing her to get winded. Lionclaw steps in to fight and gets a nasty blow to Echoheart's face before Riverstorm calls for a retreat. When Dawnfire sees Echoheart at the next gathering, it is revealed that she now has three deep scars across her face. While Cloudpaw is out hunting he runs into Echoheart who threatens both him and Dawnfire, Cloudpaw stands up to her as does Dawnfire but Echoheart tells Dawnfire she can't watch her back forever before returning to her own territory. Echoheart leads another attack on SunClan during the gathering, Dawnfire sees her fighting with Bramblepelt. Lionclaw explains that Flowerstar had been hurt by Echoheart so Thornpelt took her out of camp. During Thornpelt's exile, Dawnfire sees Echoheart staring at him in disbelief. Flowerstar calls Echoheart a disgusting warrior. While on patrol, Dawnfire runs into an AshClan patrol with Echoheart on it. Riverstorm insults Echoheart, saying she doesn't know what kindness is and Echoheart just hisses. At the next gathering, Thornpelt enters at the head of AshClan with Echoheart at his side. It is revealed that Lionstar was killed and Thornstar took his place, naming Echoheart as his deputy. During the battle for Applespots' kits Dawnfire sees Echoheart fighting Cloudspots, eventually throwing him against a tree. Dawnfire fights Echoheart afterwards and Echoheart mentions that she may lose another cat soon and Dawnfire notices her paws are covered with blood. Dawnfire finds that Echoheart had attempted to kill Lionclaw with a incredibly deep wound to his belly. While seeking refuge in SunClan, Riverstorm reveals that Echoheart killed their sister, Moonwhisker. Echoheart calls Riverstorm a traitor before the battle. During the battle, Dawnstar, Yarrowtail and Cinderflame find Echoheart with Thornstar. Cinderflame and Yarrowtail fight Echoheart while Dawnstar fights Thornstar. After Dawnstar kills Thornstar she returns to Echoheart who realizes that Thornstar is dead. She vows to get revenge before running off into the shadows. In the A New Horizon Arc [[Sun Awakening (Pandora910) | ''Sun Awakening]]'' Coming soon The Dying Forest Coming soon A Fallen Star Coming soon Kin Members Mate: Crowstep (formerly): Living (As of A Fallen Star) Daughter: Nightheart: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Son: Blackstorm: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Mother: Mistypool: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Father: Jayclaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sisters: Moonwhisker: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Echoheart: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Tree Image Gallery Category:Cats Outside The Clans (Pandora910) Category:Pandora910 Category:Pandora's Cats Category:Sun Awakening Characters Category:The Dying Forest Characters Category:A Fallen Star Characters Category:Flowerstar's Judgement Characters